


Everything Comes to Those Who Wait

by SinfulFox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Crying, F/F, Forced Orgasm, I'm going to super hell, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Ruby, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulFox/pseuds/SinfulFox
Summary: After Cinder's victory, she intends to get back at the troublesome girl who had gotten in her way for so long.





	Everything Comes to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, definitely super hell.

Ruby's eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to pry them open. She had a pounding headache that made her to wince, and she instinctively attempted to move her hand to put pressure against it when she realized her hand was bound. Memory came flooding back to her as she recalled her final battle with Cinder, and her eyes opened wide as she realized she'd lost, and now it appeared she. had been captured.

"So, it seems the little rose has finally awoken."

Ruby recognized the voice as Cinder's, but she couldn't locate her in the dimly lit room. "What are you doing! Let me go!" Ruby shouted as panic began to take over.

Cinder stepped into her field of view with a chuckle, setting down some foreign objects upon a small metal table next to where Ruby was bound. "I'm afraid that isn't quite an option right now."

Ruby eyed the objects on the table, and realized what Cinder planned. "You'll never get anything out of me! I won't talk!"

"Oh honey," Cinder began. "There isn't any information left to give. We've already won this 'war' and now there are only loose ends to tie up."

Ruby's eyes shot wide open."Then what are you going to do to me!? And why am I naked!"

Cinder licked her lips as she eyed Ruby's youthful body. "You've been a pain in my ass since the dust shop in Patch. All I'm planning is to have a little fun as payback."

"Did you really need to strip me down to torture me? I can feel pain through clothes you pervert!" Ruby screamed.

Cinder once again laughed, fiddling with a small bottle between her fingers. "Oh my little rose, physical pain is so outdated. You see I could have almost as much fun whipping and cutting you, but seeing as I plan to keep you alive, I'd have to treat all of your wounds. Do you know how expensive that gets, darling?"

Ruby met her question with silence, and Cinder continued on. "What I'm going to do to you is _worse_ than that, and much less of a hassle. Your body is young and…receptive. I know ways to make you beg and scream without laying a finger on you."

Ruby voice was shaky now, as Cinder was never a woman to joke. What could be worse than torture? "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to have fun with that gorgeous body of yours, and it all starts with those pretty lips between your legs," Cinder said, trailing her fingertips down Ruby’s stomach and feeling the muscles tense in anticipation.

Ruby's legs were pulled apart by the metal restraints on the table where she lied, and she jerked in the bonds as Cinder ran a finger up her slit.

"You're awfully dry, as to be expected. Don't worry though, that won't last long. Our dust scientists here have developed a very special cream just for you. I've been waiting so very long for this moment."

Cinder opened the small bottle of gel she had been holding, scooped a small amount of it onto her fingers, and slowly spread it across Ruby's lips.

Ruby flexed and grunted, attempting to resist Cinder's movements, but it was no use as there wasn't even enough slack in her restraints to move her ankles. Eventually she gave up and accepted defeat as the gel was applied.

"You'll never break me!" Ruby protested, though her panicked breathing and voice said otherwise.

Cinder shook her head. "You make so many assumptions, my little rose. You see, I'm not here to break you, or kill you, or make you obey. I'm here for one thing only, to enjoy watching you suffer as you made me suffer."

A shiver ran down Ruby's spine as she began to realize there was no physical or mental escape for whatever Cinder had planned. Soon after, a second shiver ran through her body as her pussy began to feel heated and warm. She let out a confused groan as her hips arched just a little bit.

"I see the gel has begun to do its work. If you haven't figured it out already, it greatly increases the sexual sensitivity of any skin it touches. I'm sure you'll grow to despise the gel, but I don't plan to stop it's use anytime soon," Cinder said.

"Please don't…my body is so hot," Ruby moaned, her need for contact growing with every passing second.

"Already reduced to begging are we? I thought you might last a little longer, but this gel must be more effective than I thought. I'll have to give the team who made it a promotion," Cinder mused.

Ruby groaned and whimpered, the intensity of her arousal overwhelming her desire to speak or resist.  Everywhere the gel had touched was now hot, and even the feeling of the cool air against her lips forced her to clench instinctively.

Cinder placed her fingers on Ruby's now-swollen lips and gently rubbed up and down once. Ruby cried out loudly, her body straining to meet the touch, making Cinder smile wickedly. She pulled away, leaving Ruby whining and trembling. "Just a few rubs on your poor red lips and you're already whining for more. You're going to be so much fun to play with. Now that you know the effect the gel has, I think it's time to move on." Cinder said as she turned back around to the table. She eyed her options for a moment before smiling to herself.

Ruby shook her head rapidly as Cinder grabbed a small brush, coating it in the gel before approaching Ruby's soaked lips. "No! Please! I can't!" Ruby pleaded.

"I know you can't, and that's exactly why I'm doing it," Cinder told her harshly as she swirled and stroked Ruby's clit with the brush.

Ruby's body was wracked with her first sob as her clit began throbbing and aching. "Please! Please Cinder!" she cried out uselessly.

Cinder felt a warmth in her body watching Ruby squirm and plead. "What is it that you want, my little rose?" Cinder cooed sweetly.

For a moment there was no sound except the faint struggle against Ruby's restraints.

"Please…my clit...please touch my clit." Ruby sobbed.

Cinder considered denying her the pleasure of stimulation, but that was better saved for when stronger versions of the gel had been finished. For now, she had a much better idea.

"As you wish, my rose petal," Cinder said, grabbing the nearby brush and coating it in more gel.

Ruby hated that name. She hated that Cinder pretended to be generous, she hated that she already had to beg, but with every beat of her heart, her clit throbbed and screamed for something _any_ kind of stimulation to relieve the burning need for climax.

Ruby let out a guttural groan as the brush made contact with her swollen nub. Her back arched and she thought she might pass out from the pleasure as the bristles of the brush covered every inch of her clit. It kept swiping. Back and forth, back and forth, and she screamed when it began swirling in circles. Her back arched, her legs tensed, her pussy clenched, she was going to cum, she was going to cum, finally she would receive release!

The brush pulled back. Her entire body jerked and strained, her clit jumping as it was denied release. "Nooo!" Ruby screamed, "Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Cinder broke out into full-blown laughter. "Oh you thought you get to cum? Sweetheart, cumming feels _good_ , and until making you feel good pleases me, you’re not going to have that luxury. Besides, you wanted me to touch this poor clit of yours so bad, so where would my manners be if I stopped now?"

Tears began running down Ruby's face as she saw a fresh coat of gel applied to the brush, and she howled and jerked as it slowly circled her clit. "Cinder stop...I'll—I'll break," Ruby whimpered.

"Oh please." Cinder said, rolling her eyes "You're telling me the girl that fought through heaven and hell to get to me, ruined my plans for years, and endured countless battles is going to break down just because her poor clit can't cum? I don't buy it, rose petal. I know how to break toys and how much they can take, and I'll be very careful _not_ to break a pet as fun as you."

Ruby didn't have control over her body when the brush pulled away. She was so close again and Cinder had barely given a moment to cool down. The multiple doses of the gel had made her clit red and swollen, and every little touch could nudge her right against the edge.

Cinder began by stroking her clit with the brush as gently as she could, watching Ruby thresh and continue to plead. All it took was that one simple stroke to bring Ruby up and down from the edge, but never over. She was forced to face the hellish feeling of her orgasm fading away again and again with no breaks. She pulled the hood of Ruby’s clit back and watched the gel coat every inch of her bud. She slowly ran it back and forth against the underside, which produced the most desperate moans yet. She let the bristles rest against it and watched as Ruby bucked and clenched in an attempt at more stimulation. She pulled the brush away for a moment and watched as Ruby’s breathing became erratic, a long moan leaving her throat upon its return. Cinder counted to 15 brush strokes, a smile on her face as the adorable little nub jumped up and down. Seeing Ruby completely helpless almost made the scars on her body worth it.

"S—top. No—o more. Please no more," Ruby begged, barely audible from the strain as her clit was once again denied release.

Cinder pulled the brush away and didn't put it back. She stared at Ruby as her chest heaved and her breathing gradually began to mellow, judging how much she could take. Any more gel and she might just pass out, and pets are no fun when they're sleeping. On the other hand, it was Ruby's first night. She likely still had fight in her, and that needed to be slowly chiseled away at. She selected a small ring from the table and approached Ruby with it.

"As you wish. I'm done with the brush, for now, and I don't want to overdose you on the gel before I know it's full effects. However, I don't think you've warranted a break just yet. The collar you're wearing isn't just for show.

Cinder pressed a button on a small remote, and Ruby lost all feeling in her body. Cinder saw the panic in Ruby’s eyes, and laughed. “Don’t worry. The effect isn’t permanent, this is just so I don’t have to use any more...forceful, methods of transportation.”

Cinder picked her up and moved her to a set of dangling cuffs on the wall. Cinder locked her wrists into the cuffs that were held by a chain connected to the wall. Her legs were left open and she slumped onto her knees when cinder set her down. Cinder slowly secured the small ring around Ruby's engorged clit. Ruby rocked her hips and clenched as she felt the cool metal of the ring push down around her clit, and for a moment she thought that it might actually make her cum. Of course, she was only left to whine as the climax she needed evaded her.

"That ring will keep you company for the night. I can guarantee you it will not come off, but you're encouraged to try. I do like watching you squirm." There was a faint click and Ruby slowly felt control return to her body, instantly beginning to thrash and kick out.

Cinder stepped away from her unruly pet. "Stop acting out or I will bring the gel out again," Cinder warned.

Ruby stilled instantly, her eyes wide with terror and apology.

"I enjoy watching you squirm and resist, but any attempts to harm me will be met with much worse punishment than what you just endured. Do you want that?"

Ruby's breathing sped up and she shook her head furiously.

Cinder smiled. "I didn't think so." She picked up a separate remote from the table and pressed a button. Ruby jumped as the ring began to vibrate gently around her clit. The gentle hum of the ring surrounded her needy clit, and her head drooped down as the arousal that had just begun to simmer roared back to life. What kind of hell did this device have in store for her?

"This ring should give you plenty to occupy yourself with for the rest of the night.”

While Cinder talked, the vibe had begun to do its work. Despite the low intensity, it was pushing her towards the edge, her clit twitching and passage clenching. Would she finally be able to cum?

Her body tensed and her eyes scrunched, but the pleasure stayed. It didn’t force her back down the edge like Cinder had, but it didn’t push her over either. She was left in limbo. It took mere seconds for her to realize why Cinder had chosen the ring.

No cumming? _All night?_ No. She couldn't! All it took was a few minutes of the brushes and she couldn't think! "No—no, Cinder please. I promise. I'll do whatever you want. I'll obey your every command. Just please let me cum, I need it. I can't do it. I can't I can't!" Ruby pleaded. The ring consumed her thoughts. There was only one desire, one feeling left, a desperate need to cum. She bucked and threshed in frustration. The ring held her so close to the edge that anything would send her over. A gentle draft against her clit, any pressure she could create would give her the release she needed, but it never came.

Cinder placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Then be a good girl and edge for me all night." She stepped away despite the thrashing and begging behind her, and whispered a sweet "goodnight, my rose" as the closing door muffled the desperate noises.

 

* * *

  


After a good night's rest, Cinder opened the metal door to Ruby's cell. Her head drooped, her arms went slack, and her weight was resting upon her knees, but what really made Cinder smile were Ruby's slowly bucking hips. They rocked back and forth relentlessly, and occasionally a small whine would escape her lips. Beneath her a small puddle of arousal had formed from her dripping between her legs.

Ruby was so consumed with desperation that she hadn't even heard her enter, and Cinder was forced to raise Ruby's head and brush the hair out of her bloodshot eyes. She was clearly exhausted. The ring had denied any chance of sleep except for when it became too much and she dozed off, only to wake up to her throbbing clit only minutes later.

"Look at me, my rose," Cinder said while holding up her chin. "Did you cum?"

Ruby whimpered, "Cinder please."

Already her desire to scream and beg had worn away, all that was left was a single desperate hope that Cinder might consider sparing her.

Cinder smiled and let Ruby's head fall back down. She carefully placed a single finger on Ruby's clit and ever so gently rubbed the tip. Ruby's legs shot apart and she groaned, her hips straining and bucking against the slightest stimulation. Cinder pulled away and listened to the delightful howl of Ruby feeling release fade away.

Cinder chuckled darkly. "Oh you really need this don't you? Perfect. It looks like you're ready for another dose of gel."

Ruby's clit throbbed at the mention of the gel and her head shot up to meet Cinder's eyes. Tears started streaming down her face and she gave up hope. "No.You can't. No gel. Please no gel, anything but the gel. I need to cum." She begged, her voice straining as she struggled not to break down.

Cinder listened to Ruby's lovely pleading as she prepared the gel. She turned off the ring to prevent any…unfortunate accidents, and brought the brush back to Ruby's reddened clit. Ruby's body wracked with sobs as the brush swirled around her clit, pulling away on occasion just to let her impending climax fade. She wailed as Cinder pulled back the hood to apply a fresh coat directly to her nub.

Content with the application of gel, Cinder set the brush down and pushed the button causing the ring to hum back to life.

Ruby choked on her sob and shook her head idkly back and forth, softly pleading "No more. No more. No more."

Cinder eyed her carefully. Once she was almost certain Ruby had lost all hope, she lifted her head up and stared her in the eyes.

"Look at me, Ruby," Cinder commanded. Silver eyes stared into hers as she pressed a separate button on the remote.

The vibrating ring went from a low hum to maximum speed. It was lovely watching Ruby's eyes roll back into her head as hours of denial and a fresh coat of gel enhanced her immediate orgasm. She let go of Ruby's head and watched the show. Her back arched as far as it could, a scream of pure pleasure forcing its way out of her throat. Her clit jumped and twitched, shockwaves of euphoria up her body emanating from between her legs. And still, despite the intensity of the stimulation, her body cried out for more.

Cinder watched the first orgasm transition into a second, then a third, and a fourth. She wasn't sure when the overstimulation would catch up to her, but Cinder was perfectly content watching her scream until she lost her voice. Watching her thrash and twist in pleasure was almost as good as the preceding crying and begging. She let her enjoy the pleasure of one last climax before shutting off the ring. Ruby immediately collapsed as the relentless stimulation propping her up cut short, making her pass out as the relief and exhaustion became too great for  her to stay conscious.

Cinder let out a contented sigh and released Ruby from her restraints, carrying her carefully to an adjacent cell and laying her down on the bed. She kissed her forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams, my rose petal. Save your energy for next time."

  
  
  



End file.
